


Session d'étude

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Crying After Sex, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Crush, Study Date, Topping from the Bottom, Tsunderes, just two bros watching porn together, repressed homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Dans la classe d'Henri-Gaël, il y a un gars plutôt effrayant nommé Jérémie. Tatoué, rebel, grognon, et qui aime énerver ses professeurs avec son attitude. Tout de même, Henri-Gaël craque pour lui, à cause de son visage mignon.Après un conversation dans les toilettes, Henri-Gaël apprend que Jérémie a de la misère avec ses classes d'histoire. Il décide de l'aider, en venant chez lui le soir pour le tutorer. Mais, quand il commence à se faire tard, et que, rendus seuls, les deux décident de prendre une pause, la soirée commence à… se chauffer.
Relationships: Henri-Gaël "HG" Lafleur/Jérémie Bourdeau
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Session d'étude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Study Session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070349) by [Vanhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla). 



> J'me disais, euh... faudrait que je refasse Study Session, en français.
> 
> Et alors j'ai fait exactement ça (et mieux que l'original, perso)

_ Quelque chose, quelque chose, la fondation du Canada... _

Henri-Gaël soupira, appuyant sa tête sur sa paume.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Depuis ce matin, il avait un léger mal de ventre, et, pour une raison quelconque, il était devenu plus intense dès que le cours d'histoire avait commencé. La journée était presque terminée, mais pourtant, Henri-Gaël ne trouvais pas la force en lui de continuer les dernières minutes de classe.

Trop impatient, il leva la main, et la professeur s'arrêta. "Oui?"

"J-je, j'ai mal au ventre, j'peux aller aux toilettes? C-c'est urgent…" Henri-Gaël murmura, un peu gêné.

"Oh. Oui, bien sûr, mais dépêche-toi."

Henri-Gaël se leva, mais figea, et la prof grogna. " _ Quoi _ ?"

"Je… sais pas elles sont où…"

La dame soupira, se frottant le nez.

_ C'est vrai. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'était fait transféré dans l'école qu'il avait à utiliser les toilettes. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois seulement, après tout. _

"Bon, y'a tu quelqu'un qui peut lui dire elles sont où??"

Une main se leva, de la table devant celle d'Henri-Gaël.

_ Jérémie. _

Depuis qu'Henri-Gaël était venu à cette école, il a toujours eut un oeil sur lui. Il avait tout d'un "bad boy" cliché. L'attitude, les cheveux, les vêtements, les muscles, les piercings et les tatouages.  _ Tout… à part son visage. _

Il avait un visage délicat, un nez rond, mais surtout, des grands yeux bruns, qui faisaient penser à un petit chiot triste.  _ Un contraste, mais, tout de même, ce contraste ne faisait que le rendre encore plus mignon. _

"J'peux le faire."

La prof soupira, roulant des yeux.  _ "Tout mais pas lui" était sûrement ce qu'elle se disait. _

"Bon, oké Jérémie. Pas de détours, hein?"

"Non m'dame." Jérémie répliqua d'un ton nonchalant, se levant et faisant signe à Henri-Gaël de le suivre. Le jeune homme obéit, et les deux sortirent de classe.

"Vraiment, un mois ici et t'a jamais utilisé les toilettes?"

"N-non, désolé…"

Jérémie resta silencieux un instant, puis pouffa de rire. "Eh, c'est correct. Ça me donne une excuse pour partir plus tôt."

"T'aime pas ça, les cours d'histoire?" Henri-Gaël demanda, tirant un peu plus sur son capuchon. Jérémie haussa les épaules. "Eh. C'est-tu important?"

Henri-Gaël pencha la tête. "J-je sais pas… j'ai juste pas le goût de faire le trajet en silence, alors j'pose des questions."

Jérémie grogna, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau de cuir, puis soupira.

"Ouais. C'est plate, les cours d'histoire."

"Oh. Est-ce que c'est la prof? Ou bien la matière?" Puis il hésita. "Ou… est-ce que c'est parce que t'a de la misère?"

Jérémie s'arrêta net, et Henri-Gaël s'accrocha dans ses pieds, couinant avec surprise. "O-oh, d-désolé, j-je-"  _ Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de blessant? _

"On est rendus."

Henri-Gaël regarda devant lui, et vit une porte. Un panneau dessus lisait "Toilettes".

"Oh. Merci."

Voyant que Jérémie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, Henri-Gaël le contourna, et rentra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.  _ Malaise. _

Quand il eut fini, et qu'il sortit, il s'aperçut que Jérémie était toujours là, devant la porte, appuyé contre le mur, mains dans les poches.

"Oh. Tu m'a attendu?" Fit Henri-Gaël, surpris.

Jérémie grogna. 

"J-je… j'ai pensé un peu, et, euh…" il se leva et se plaça devant l'homme.  _ Si proche que ça, et Henri-Gaël pouvait vraiment voir à quel point il était plus petit que lui. Pas que Jérémie était petit, mais plutôt que lui, il était grand. Tout de même. Mignon. _

"Est-ce que… tu pourrais…" il figea, regardant le sol d'un air embarrassé. "M-me… tutorer..?"

_ Lui? _

"M-moi?" Henri-Gaël fit, choqué.  _ Pourquoi lui?? Il avait d'autres amis, non? Pourquoi demander à lui? _

"O-ouais. T'a des bonnes notes en histoire alors j'me suis dit, euh…" il passa une mais dans ses cheveux, et puis soupira, et fit mine de partir. "O-oublie ça, c'est pas grave."

_ Ah non! Il n'allait pas juste lui dire ça et partir! Un gars mignon comme lui, fallait pas passer sa chance quand elle se plaçait juste devant ses yeux! _

Henri-Gaël lui attrapa le bras, et Jérémie figea.

"N-non, attends!"

Jérémie se retourna, visage cramoisi.  _ Oh, pauvre chou. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide. _

"Quoi."

"T'es libre, ce soir? On pourrait euh, faire ça là?"

L'ombre d'un sourire soulagé passa sur ses lèvres, mais, comme s'il s'était souvenu qu'il ne devait pas sourire en public, il se renfrogna, et hocha la tête. "Ouais. J'vit proche, on peut marcher là après les cours."

Henri-Gaël sourit, et les deux se redirigèrent vers leur classe.

Les cours venaient de finir, et Henri-Gaël fut surpris de voir que Jérémie le suivit jusqu'à son casier, puis dehors.

"Oh wow, donc on va marcher ensemble?*

"Ouais."

_ C'était un peu excitant, l'idée d'aller chez lui. _

"Mes parents sont partis, faqu'on va être seuls. J'espère que ça dérange pas."

_ Seuls! _

"N-non, ça va!"

_ Ça allait, d'une certaine manière oui, mais aussi, ça n'allait pas du tout!  _

_ Être seul avec le gars pour qui t'as le béguin, c'est assez malaisant. _

Henri-Gaël essaya de se calmer intérieurement.  _ Voyons, il fallait qu'il reste professionnel! Peu importe comment il se sentait, ce qui était important c'était de l'aider! _

Ils finirent par arriver dans sa maison. Une maison bien ordinaire, bien rangée et propre.  _ Honnêtement, Henri-Gaël ne savait pas à quoi d'autre il s'attendait. Juste parce que Jérémie est un "bad boy" ne veut pas dire que ses parents le sont. _

"J'vais pisser, je reviens. On va travailler sur la table du salon. Tu peux préparer mes trucs." Jérémie marmonna, lançant son sac à dos sur le fauteuil et se dirigeant vers le couloir. Henri-Gaël s'assit à côté du sac, et prit le sien, sortant des cahiers et des crayons. Puis il s'empara de celui de Jérémie et fouilla dedans.

Le sac de Jérémie était assez en désordre. Tout de même, il réussit à trouver son cahier d'histoire, et commença à le feuilleter, histoire de voir dans quoi il avait de la difficulté.

Dès qu'il ouvrit le cahier, il tomba sur l'examen de la semaine dernière. Le papier était froissé, mais tout de même, il pouvait encore lire dessus, écrit à l'encre rouge,  _ "Si tu mettais autant d'efforts là que sur tes tatouages, tu aurais peut être réussi." _ Suivit d'un gros 30%.

Ce qui choqua Henri-Gaël ne fut pas autant la note, que le message écrit à côté.

_ Aucun efforts? _

_ Mais, si Jérémie demandais à se faire tutorer, c'était parce qu'il voulait faire des efforts, non?? _

_ Quelle remarque méchante de la part du prof. _

Soudainement, alors qu'il lisait l'examen, il entendit des pas derrière lui, suivis par le cahier qui se fit arracher de ses mains. Henri-Gaël regarda vers le haut et vit Jérémie, le visage rouge de honte.

"H-hé, j't'ai pas demandé de fouiller dans mes affaires!!"

Il plaça le cahier sur la table, ronchonnant, et s'assit à côté. "J'voulais pas que tu voie ça, câline…" il marmonna, peiné.

Henri-Gaël le regarda, sentant son coeur se serrer un peu. 

"D-désolé, mais… j'ai besoin de regarder, pour savoir t'a de la misère dans quoi, comme ça j'peux t'aider comme il faut." Il dit doucement, se penchant un peu pour regarder Jérémie. Ce dernier soupira, ses yeux se levant vers lui puis se posant sur son cahier. Puis il grogna, et le lui redonna, sa main libre passant sur sa face avec embarras.

"Bon. Oké. Mais juge pas." Il dit tout bas. 

Henri-Gaël acquiesça, et ouvrit le cahier à nouveau. "C'est correct. J'suis là pour aider, ça aide pas, juger." Il dit. Et avec cette remarque, Jérémie releva la tête, un peu surpris.

En lisant les notes, Henri-Gaël pouvait constater qu'il faisait vraiment des efforts. Il répondait à toutes les questions, avec le plus de mots possible. La plupart de ses erreurs étaient des erreurs de compréhension de la question elle même, plutôt que des oublis.

_ Pauvre chou. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux, et pourtant la prof restait dans cœur devant ses efforts. _

"Bon…" il ferma le cahier, et prit son livre, feuilletant les pages. "T'a l'air d'avoir le plus de misère avec cette partie là." Il arrêta de feuilleter et pointa un chapitre. "Alors on va commencer par ça. Est-ce que t'a déjà des questions ou tu veux juste que je t'explique?"

"Explique." Jérémie dit doucement. 

Henri-Gaël sourit, et s'approcha un peu, poussant le livre vers lui. "Bon, oké. Alors…"

À la grande surprise de Jérémie, mais pas à celle d'Henri-Gaël, Jérémie avait bien plus l'air de comprendre maintenant, après les explications de celui-ci. La théorie d'Henri-Gaël était bien que Jérémie n'arrivait pas à suivre les explications de la prof, et aussi, probablement, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aider à cause de ses préjugés.  _ C'était assez horrible, en y pensant bien. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose avec ça, en parler au directeur, du moins. _

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils travaillaient, et, voyant l'heure, 20:30, ils décidèrent d'arrêter.

_ Henri-Gaël se disait bien qu'il allait partir bientôt. Mais, au fond de lui, il aurait espéré rester un peu plus longtemps. Il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait bien passer du temps avec Jérémie. _

"Ouais, euh, y'est tard. Va falloir que tu parte un jour, non? Tes parents vont… s'inquiéter, non?" Fit Jérémie, d'un air un peu…  _ triste _ .

_ Ah. Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré qu'il reste plus longtemps, lui aussi?  _

Il fallait dire, être seul à la maison, ça pouvait être difficile. Surtout pendant autant de temps que Jérémie, ses parents étants partis en voyage il y avait de cela cinq jours.

"Oh, heh. On a pas encore fini le chapitre, c'est vrai. J'peux rester un peu plus longtemps si tu veux? J'vais les texter, ça leur dérangera pas si je reste tard." Fit Henri-Gaël, sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

L'expression de Jérémie se radoucit un peu, et il eut l'air soulagé. "Oh. Ouais. Cool."

_ Mignon, quand même. _

Ils travaillèrent un peu plus, puis, lorsque le chapitre fut terminé, Henri-Gaël décida d'aller aux toilettes. Avant d'y aller, Jérémie lui demanda s'il avait faim, et il s'en alla dans la cuisine pour réchauffer des restes pour les deux.

Henri-Gaël venait de ressortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte au fond du couloir était entrouverte, et, de derrière, sortaient des couleurs roses. 

_ Bizarre. _

Curieux, Henri-Gaël se dirigea vers elle, et entra. 

Une pièce rose, saumon et blanche. Les seules choses qui n'étaient pas de ces trois couleurs étaient les vêtements par terre et les meubles, mis à part le lit, qui était rayé d'un beau rose et blanc cassé.

Aux murs étaient des vieux autocollants d'étoiles, de coeurs et de fleurs, et près de la fenêtre flottaient des rideaux de dentelle blancs.

_ Wow. Est-ce que Jérémie avait une sœur? _

Mais en regardant autour, il vit sur une chaise un manteau. Noir. En cuir.

_ Oh. _

"Hé!?"

Henri-Gaël sursauta, et se tourna rapidement. Il vit, dans le cadre de porte, Jérémie, qui plaça les plats qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table, et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas furieux. Il l'attrapa par le col, et le tira hors de la chambre, le plaquant au mur du couloir. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?! Qui t'a dit que t'avais le droit d'aller fouiner partout, tabarnack!!?!" Il rugit, visiblement fâché.

_ Woups. _

"D-désolé…"

_ Puis ça commença à cliquer dans sa tête. _

Il reposa son regard sur l'expression de Jérémie.  _ Il n'était pas juste fâché. Il… il avait… peur? _

"J-Jérémie…"

"Oh, ta gueule. Quoi, là, tu va texter tous tes amis pour te moquer de moi, c'est ça??" Son regard était terrifié. Il n'était pas fâché, il avait juste peur. Il avait honte.

"Non-"

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui y'a? Tu va me traiter de tapette toi avec??" Sa poigne se raffermir sur son col, et Henri-Gaël se sentit se faire pousser un peu plus contre le mur. "J'aurais jamais dû t'inviter, j'savais que ça allait-"

_ "JÉRÉMIE!" _

Jérémie figea, et Henri-Gaël posa sa main sur la sienne délicatement, penchant la tête sur le côté.

"C'est pas grave. Ça m'dérange pas."

Puis il sourit doucement. "C'est joli."

Jérémie resta silencieux un instant, l'air confus, et surpris.

"Q-quoi-"

"J'ai dit que j'aime ta chambre! Elle est jolie. Ça… fitte bien, avec euh… toi. Et c'est pas une blague, j'suis sérieux."

Il sentit le poing du jeune homme relâcher autour de son col, et Jérémie baissa le bras.

"M-merci…" il marmonna, visage rouge.

_ Est-ce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voyait sa chambre? Qu'est-ce que ses parents en pensaient? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il avait réagit fort? _

Henri-Gaël lui tapota l'épaule, et il le sentit se raidir un peu avec son toucher.

"Qu'est-ce que t'a apporté à manger?" Il demanda, s'en allant dans la chambre à nouveau pour aller voir les plats que Jérémie avait déposé sur la table de travail.

"Des… pâtes…"

"Ohhh cool. On mange ici, ou là bas?"

Jérémie grogna, passant une main dans ses cheveux. 

"D-d'habitude… j'mange ici… c'est tranquille."

Henri-Gaël sourit. "Bon alors, on mange ici. C'est correct?"

"Ouais."

Les deux s'assirent sur le lit, accoté au mur, et commencèrent à manger.

"J'espère que c'est pas trop déplacé, mais euh… ça va? T'a… réagi fort."

Jérémie resta silencieux, fixant le mur opposé. Henri-Gaël regarda autour, et vit, sous ses pieds, le bout d'un magazine.  _ Oh, intéressant… _

"J'peux… fouiner un peu?" Henri-Gaël demanda.

Jérémie acquiesça silencieusement, mâchant ses pâtes d'un air battu.

Henri-Gaël se pencha, et glissa le magazine du dessous du lit.

_ Ah, un magazine de porno. Ça existait encore? _

"Oh, wow." Bien sûr, il était déjà un peu excité en voyant la couverture. Une belle fille à moitié nue, ça vous emballe un coeur,  _ surtout à côté d'un beau gars pour qui on a un béguin, dans sa chambre, et sur son lit. _

Jérémie jeta un coup d'oeil à ses côtés, et hoqueta. "Oh, heh, t'a trouvé ça, hein?"

Henri-Gaël rougit, ses yeux allants et venants vers lui et le magazine. 

_ Aahhh, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette situation était vraiment excitante! _

"Quoi, t'attends ma permission ou que'que chose?" Jérémie grogna, plaçant son bol sur la table de chevet, et enlevant sa veste.

_ Oh, et Jérémie avait remarqué. _

"Ça se fait, se branler comme ça?" Henri-Gaël demanda, levant un sourcil.

"O-ouais. Y'en a qui font ça… entre amis." Jérémie répondit, sonnant un peu incertain.

_ Oh… ça commençait à s'épicer. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment ça...? _

"Bon, oké." Henri-Gaël fit, s'accotant de nouveau au mur et levant le pan de sa veste et son chandail. Puis, ouvrant le magazine, il glissa la fermeture éclair de ses jeans, puis figea, jetant un coup d'œil à Jérémie, qui regardait ailleurs. 

_ Ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas… _

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Henri-Gaël inspira, et tira sur le pan de ses boxers. Il remit son attention vers le magazine, et, portant sa main à son membre qui maintenant tressaillait avec envie, commença à se branler. 

_ Peu importe le stress, c'était tout même très plaisant.  _

Il entendit des bruits près de lui, et sentit Jérémie d'appuyer sur son épaule. Il inspira d'un coup sec, sentant des joues s'enflammer.  _ Oh, mon Dieu, il était proche! _

"Laisse moi donc voir." Jérémie marmonna, pointant le magazine du menton. Un coup d'oeil furtif vers le bas confirma à Henri-Gaël qu'ils venait de descendre ses pantalons, et qu'il avait l'air autant excité que lui. 

_ Oh là là, ils étaient vraiment en train de faire ça?? _

Il bougea le bras un peu, penchant le magazine, et regarda ailleurs dès qu'il entendit le souffle de Jérémie devenir un peu plus fort. 

_ Il avait vraiment le goût de le toucher, en ce moment!  _

Il ne regardait même plus le magazine à présent, ses yeux collés sur son membre

_ Heureusement qu'il portait toujours son capuchon. Au moins, Jérémie ne pouvait pas voir qu'il le fixait. _

Il sentit la tête du jeune homme s'appuyer un peu plus sur son épaule, et, par réflexe, Henri-Gaël pencha la tête, sa joue frottant contre les cheveux de Jérémie.

_ Jérémie ne regardait même pas le magazine, apparemment. Il regardait en bas, probablement son propre membre. _

_ Sa main était tellement proche. Si seulement il pouvait le toucher… _

"H-hé, Jérémie?"

"H-hm?"

"J'ai une idée…"

Il lâcha son propre membre, glissa son bras autour de la taille de Jérémie, et glissa sa main sur la sienne. 

"Laisse moi… toucher le tien… et tu peux faire le mien…" il marmonna, sa tête penchant tellement que ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de Jérémie quand il parla, et il le sentit se tendre, pousser un petit couinement presque imperceptible, puis enlever sa main, et la glissant vers le membre de Henri-Gaël. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement au contact, et, avec un mouvement brusque de sa tête, son capuchon tomba. 

_ D'habitude, il aurait paniqué. Il n'aimait pas que les gens lui voit le visage. _

_ Mais en ce moment, il s'en foutait  _ **_tellement._ **

Il jeta un regard à Jérémie, et s'aperçut qu'il était en train de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges.

_ Oh, il aimait ce qu'il voyait? _

Henri-Gaël rougit en retour, le tirant un peu plus vers lui.  _ Allez, est-ce que c'était une invitation à aller plus loin? _

Il finit par échapper le magazine, ce qui ne dérangea personne puisque, à ce stade, personne ne le regardait, les deux hommes trop occupés à se fixer.

De sa main maintenant libre, il prit la tête de Jérémie, et frotta sa joue avec son pouce. Jérémie resta figé là, gémissant doucement, sa tête penchant pour suivre le mouvement de sa main.

_ Il aimait ça! _

Se sentant un peu plus puissant, Henri-Gaël grogna, et bougea, faisant tomber Jérémie sur le dos et roulant par dessus, plaquant ses mains aux côtés de son visage. 

Mais, soudainement, il vit l'expression de Jérémie changer, ses yeux s'écarquiller, et ses sourcils courber.

"N-non, att- attends!!" Il s'exclama, se débattant un peu.

Immédiatement, Henri-Gaël le relâcha, et se releva. 

_ Oh, woups. Il était allé trop loin? _

"Aahhh, j-je, non, j'peux pas- j'peux pas-" Jérémie gémit, passant une main sur son front. "C'était déjà trop de te montrer ma chambre, j'peux pas juste- uugghh nonn non non-"

"Que-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'a… pas aimé ça?"

_ Aurait-il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas? _

Jérémie releva la tête.

_ Il avait les larmes aux yeux. _

"N-non… c'est pas ça… le problème, c'est que-" il grogna, son expression tellement douloureuse que Henri-Gaël pu sentir son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine.

"J-j'aime ça. Et c'est ça le problème!!"

_ C'est un problème… d'aimer ce qui se passait? _

_ … _

_ Oh… _

"Oh, Jérémie… non…" Henri-Gaël s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main. "Non, non… c'est correct. C'est pas un problème. Ça me dérange pas, vraiment…"

Jérémie resta silencieux, regardant leurs mains, l'air un peu moins paniqué. Puis il la tira vers son visage, et lui embrassa la paume, le fixant d'un air gêné. Henri-Gaël sourit, et pencha la tête, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. 

"Allez, continue..." il marmonna, et Jérémie entoura son autre main autour de sa tête, et Henri-Gaël fit de même avec leurs membres, recommençant à les branler, collés l'un sur l'autre. Jérémie gémit doucement, et Henri-Gaël glissa ses lèvres à son cou, posant quelques baisers doux sur sa peau, sa main libre glissant de la joue de Jérémie et tirant sur son col de chandail. Il sentit l'autre main de Jérémie s'accrocher à lui, et rit doucement, reposant ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis vers son oreille.

"Enlève ton chandail…" il chuchota, bouche collée à son lobe. Jérémie gémit doucement, et leva les bras, pour que le jeune homme puisse le glisser hors de son corps.

"T-toi aussi…" Jérémie marmonna, visage complètement cramoisi. Henri-Gaël sourit, et obéit, lançant sa veste et son chandail par dessus sa tête, avant de s'emparer de ses pantalons et de les descendre, et de faire de même avec ceux de Jérémie. Ce dernier gémit, ce gémissement cette fois un peu plus inquiet, et il pencha la tête.

"P-pas- pas à l'intérieur-" il souffla d'un ton pressé.

"Compris." répondit Henri-Gaël d'un même ton, continuant à les branler.

_ Ils n'étaient pas préparés, de toute façon.  _

_ Aahhh, ils auraient dû aller chez lui, s'ils avaient su que ça allait tourner comme ça… _

"Mmmhhnnn, J-Jérémie-" Henri-Gaël gémit doucement, continuant à lui embrasser la joue et le cou, se sentant se rapprocher de l'explosion. Jérémie gémit à son tour, ses hanches poussants vers l'avant.

"H-Henri- anh!" Et puis il les jeta en l'air, et les deux jeunes hommes giclèrent en même temps, leur sperme leur éclaboussant le ventre et le torse.

Puis, fatigué, Henri-Gaël s'écroula sur Jérémie, prenant à peine le temps de s'essuyer avec le mouchoir que Jérémie venait de lui donner.

"W-whoa…" Jérémie souffla, incrédule. Henri-Gaël se releva un peu, et commença à lui flatter les cheveux.

_ C'était vraiment arrivé..? _

"Ça va..?" Il demanda doucement, frottant son nez contre sa joue.

Jérémie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais figea soudainement.

"O-oh…" 

"Quoi?"

"J'ai entendu une porte d'auto qui ferme."

Henri-Gaël se releva complètement, voyant bien que Jérémie avait l'air un peu paniqué.

_ Ses parents, peut être? _

"Allez, allez, rhabille-toi!" Il le pressa, se relevant et commençant à mettre ses pantalons. Pouvant deviner la cause de sa panique, Henri-Gaël obéit, essayant de se rhabiller le plus rapidement possible. Il était sur le point de mettre son chandail lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et un cri de terreur se fit entendre. Les deux se tournèrent vers la porte et virent une dame, qui les regardaient, d'un air horrifié, suivit par un homme, qui avait l'air fâché

Et en regardant Jérémie de nouveau, il vit un regard encore plus terrifié dans ses yeux.

"M-maman, papa, j-je-" il balbutia, sa voix d'un ton coupable cassant sous ses émotions.

"Demande lui de partir. Tout de suite." Fit la mère sèchement.

Jérémie acquiesça silencieusement, enfilant son chandail, et fit signe à Henri-Gaël de sortir. Lorsqu'il passa par la porte, elle se ferma derrière lui, et il put entendre la mère de Jérémie le chicaner. Fort.

Henri-Gaël, bien qu'il aurait voulu rester, se retourner et rentrer, était un peu trop intimidé en ce moment pour répliquer.  _ Si seulement il était capable de dire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Il avait trop peur, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. _

Il ne fit que réfléchir en rangeant ses cahiers dans son sac, et en se faisant escorter dehors par le père de Jérémie.

La porte lui claqua au nez, même avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Henri-Gaël était terrifié. Il avait peur pour Jérémie, à présent. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer??

Mais… la peur n'était pas là seule chose dans son esprit en ce moment. Il était aussi fâché. Et déçu.

L'expression de dégoût que sa mère avait, et celle, sérieuse, de son père…  _ c'était horrible. Tout simplement horrible! _

Jérémie, qui venait tout juste de commencer à accepter sa propre homosexualité, allait possiblement se la faire virer au nez.

_ Et… est-ce que c'était sa faute? _

_ Non, non… il ne savait pas que ça allait finir comme ça… si il avait su… il n'aurait pas… _

Henri-Gaël passa une main sur son visage et grogna, tirant son capuchon sur sa tête alors qu'il marcha vers sa maison. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui allait faire maintenant..? _

  
  
  
  


Henri-Gaël n'avait pas pu reparler à Jérémie depuis l'incident. Il était maintenant samedi, autour de midi, et Henri-Gaël fixait son téléphone, et le dernier texte qu'il lui avait envoyé il n'y avait que quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ "Ça va? T en sécurité??" _

Pas de réponse depuis. 

Il était en ligne. 

Mais il ne répondait pas.

Henri-Gaël soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, cognant son front sur la table de la cuisine. Sa mère, qui passait par là, s'accroupit devant la chaise, et lui tapota l'épaule. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, coco?" Elle demanda doucement, penchant la tête.

"Je… j'me suis fait un... ami, récemment… ses parents sont vraiment strictes, et ils l'ont chicané super fort hier, quand j'suis venu étudier chez lui. Et là, il répond pas à ses textos."

_ Il aurait voulu dire d'autre chose à la place d'"ami", mais, honnêtement, il n'était pas toujours complètement sûr de ce que Jérémie ressentais pour lui. Il ne voudrait pas l'appeler quelque chose qu'il n'est pas. _

"Ohhh, tu t'inquiètes pour lui?"

"Mhm."

Sa mère pensa un instant. "Tu peux toujours… aller le voir toi-même?"

Henri-Gaël ricana. "Hah, ouais, je sais pas si ses parents voudront que je lui parle."

"Oh. C'est aussi grave que ça?"

"Ouais."

Sa mère resta silencieuse. Elle passa son doigt contre son menton, et puis, sourit. 

"Tu peux aller le voir sans que ses parents le sachent. Et… tu l'amène ailleurs. Comme, un kidnapping consentant."

Henri-Gaël la dévisagea un instant, incrédule. "Whoa, maman…"

_ Elle devait avoir deviné les sous-entendus. _

Sa mère rit. "Oh, ouais, j'ai p't'être fait ça moi même quand j'ai connu ton père."

Henri-Gaël rit doucement, et se gratta la tête. "Ouais. J'vais essayer. Merci maman." Il se leva, et lui embrassa le front, avant de partir.

Heureusement qu'il se souvenait de la rue où Jérémie vivait, sinon, Henri-Gaël n'aurait pas su quoi faire.

Il trouva enfin la maison, puis essaya de se souvenir où était la chambre de Jérémie.

_ À droite. Il y avait une fenêtre, donc, sur le côté droit de la maison. _

Content qu'il n'y aie pas de clôture, Henri-Gaël se dirigea vers le côté de la maison, et regarda la fenêtre, fermée.

_ Bon, comment s'y prendre? Lancer des cailloux? Grimper dessus et cogner? Attendre par miracle que Jérémie passe par là et qu'il le voit? _

Il décida d'aller avec la deuxième option, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de roches autour, et aussi, il n'était pas trop certain pour les miracles.

_ Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un seul étage. _

Il se hissa sur le rebord, et cogna sur la vitre. Quelques secondes plus tard et les rideaux se firent pousser et Jérémie apparu. Dès qu'il vit Henri-Gaël, il fut surpris, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

"H-Henri-Gaël! T'es revenu!" Il fit doucement, puis sourit un peu. "Merci."

Henri-Gaël sourit de retour, et lui tapota la tête. "Bon, allez hop, on sort!" Il dit, sautant du haut de la fenêtre et tendant les bras.

"Allez, j't'attrape!"

Jérémie eut l'air hésitant au début, mais il soupira, prit sa veste de cuir, et sauta. 

Henri-Gaël l'attrapa, ou plutôt, lui servit de coussin pour amortir sa chute.  _ Il était vraiment lourd. C'était tout les muscles, sûrement. _

Les deux se relevèrent et Henri-Gaël rit doucement.

"Bon, allez, on se dépêche avant que-"

"Avant que  _ quoi?"  _ Une voix fit d'en haut. 

C'était le père de Jérémie.

"Ah, câlisse…" Jérémie siffla, et les deux commencèrent à courir.

Mais rendus au devant de la maison, ils furent stoppés par la mère de Jérémie.

Elle grogna et pointa Henri-Gaël du doigt.

"TOI! TOI, C'EST TOI QUI A INFECTÉ NOTRE FILS, ESPÈCE DE TAPETTE!!!"

Jérémie se raidit, et recula. 

"M-maman, attends, je-"

"POURQUOI?? POURQUOI TU RUINE TOUT? J'AURAIS DÛ M'EN DOUTER AVANT, QUAND IL VOULAIT PAS CHANGER LES MURS DE SA CHAMBRE. NOTRE FAMILLE ÉTAIT PARFAITE AVANT QUE TU COMMENCES À FAIRE TON REBEL!"

Henri-Gaël regarda Jérémie tout le long que sa mère le chicanait. Aucun mot dans le dictionnaire ne pouvaient décrire l'intensité de expression, la confusion, la culpabilité, la honte et la terreur tous mélangés dans ses yeux.

"J'AI FOUILLÉ DANS TON ORDI CE MATIN. TU SAIS C'QUE J'AI TROUVÉ?? DE LA PORNO GAIE. ÇA M'EMBARRASSE TELLEMENT, JÉRÉMIE BOURDEAU, COMMENT EST-CE QUE T'A PU NOUS FAIRE ÇA??" Elle continua de crier de sa voix stridente, qui résonnait au travers du pâté de maison.

Jérémie regarda à terre, serrant les poings. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "arrête, s'te plaît" mais c'était tellement inaudible que seulement Henri-Gaël pu l'entendre. Son coeur chavira, en voyant à quel point il était impuissant devant ses propres parents. Lui, le "bad boy", le gars qui fait chier ses profs et qui met ses pieds sur son bureau, et qui fait des commentaires en cours. Le gars aux tatous et aux piercings qui n'écoutait personne.

Bouche-bée.

_ Il fallait faire quelque chose. _

_ Il fallait le protéger. _

_ Le protéger de ces monstres. _

Sentant comme une poussée d'adrénaline, Henri-Gaël inspira, lui agrippa l'épaule, et s'avança devant Jérémie.

"Pouvez-vous donc vous  _ fermer la gueule??!!"  _ Il grogna.

La mère s'arrêta, et le regarda, scandalisé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de m'dire???" Elle demanda, moins fort, s'approchant un peu.

"Fermez donc votre gueule, câlisse!"

La mère écarquilla les yeux choquée, mais resta silencieuse.

"Il a rien fait de mal, et vous le blessez en le chicanant de même! Quoi, parce qu'aimer les hommes, c'est "mal"?? Mon dieu, vous sortez d'où, vous autres, du 16e siècle? Il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, c'est un adulte et il a le droit de prendre ses propres décisions, bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème??"

Des gens commençaient à sortir de leur maisons pour regarder, et Henri-Gaël, sentant que la conversation n'irait nul part, s'empara du poignet de Jérémie, et le tira vers lui, marchant le plus loin possible de sa mère, ses cris enragés lui ordonnant de revenir devenants de plus en plus lointain le plus qu'il s'avançait dans la rue.

Dès qu'il entra chez lui, il tira Jérémie jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas enragé, la mère d'Henri-Gaël s'éclipsant subtilement, devinant bien que quelque chose se passait et ne voulant pas trop être présente pour l'explosion qui suivrait.

Henri-Gaël rentra dans sa chambre, lâchant le poignet de Jérémie, et ferma la porte. Il enleva son capuchon, et grogna, passant une main sur son front.

"J'l'aurais tellement frappée, si c'était pas que j'aime pas me battre, câline! C'est quoi son problème?? C'est quoi  _ leur  _ problème???"

Jérémie était silencieux, et il avait l'air de trembler un peu. Il s'essuya le nez du revers de la main, et soupira.

"J-je… je sais pas…"

Henri-Gaël leva la tête vers lui, et s'approcha, le tirant vers lui pour lui donner un câlin. Jérémie se raidit, puis relaxa, et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Si j'avais su… j'suis désolé… j'aurais pas dû rien initier…" il inspira et le serra plus fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chevelure foncée et dans le cuir de son manteau. "J'suis tellement désolé…"

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit Jérémie faire de même, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

_ Brun caramel brûlé. Grands et piteux, comme un chiot. _

"S'correct." Jérémie marmonna, posant un baiser incertain sur sa joue. Immédiatement, Henri-Gaël lui tourna la tête, et l'embrassa, Jérémie couinant avec surprise, puis répliquant. Henri-Gaël gémit, et, tournant, le poussa contre le mur, le baiser se faisant un peu plus intense. Sans aucun répit, il recula la tête, pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou, et Jérémie gémit, s'accrochant un peu plus fermement à sa taille.

Il sentit son entre-jambes se coller à la sienne, et Henri-Gaël grogna avec excitation en sentant un bosse dans ses jeans, tournant encore et poussant Jérémie sur son lit, rampant par dessus et enlevant sa veste, Jérémie faisant de même avec la sienne et commençant à enlever son chandail.

Henri-Gaël grogna doucement, ses mains glissants le long du torse de Jérémie, restants un peu plus longtemps sur ses pectoraux, avant qu'il attrape le pan de ses jeans et les glisses le long de ses cuisses, son érection volant à l'air libre. Il fit de même avec ses pantalons, puis prit les jambes de Jérémie et les leva un peu, prenant leurs deux membres dans ses mains, et branlant doucement, ses lèvres glissants jusqu'à son torse et sa langue roulant autour du piercing sur son mamelon. Jérémie gémit, lui agrippant la tête et le tirant contre lui.

"H-Henri-Gaël-" il souffla, sa voix rauque. Henri-Gaël leva les yeux, toujours en léchant son mamelon et les branlant.

Jérémie gémit, regardant ailleurs d'un air embarrassé. Puis il le regarda à nouveau.

"P-plus…" il gémit encore, roulant des hanches.

_ Plus… plus… aller… plus loin? _

"T'es sûr?" Henri-Gaël demanda, se hissant sur ses main et lui embrassant l'oreille doucement, puis, de sa main gauche, essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Jérémie acquiesça, se levant un peu plus et accotant son dos dans les oreillers derrière lui.

Henri-Gaël réussi enfin à ouvrir le tiroir, et en sortit un condom et du lubrifiant, qu'il plaça sur le matelas.

"Tu veux le faire, ou…" il demanda, lui caressant la joue. 

"Fait-le, s'te plaît…" Jérémie marmonna. "Je sais pas trop comment-" il passa une main sur sa bouche, et couina. Henri-Gaël sourit, et posa ses lèvres sur sa main, avant d'ouvrir le bouchon du lubrifiant, et en coulant sur ses doigts. Il se pencha, en glissa ses doigts près de son anus.

"Va falloir le relâcher un peu, alors, euh, essaie de relaxer, oké?" Il marmonna, lui embrassant la joue alors que sa main libre entoura son membre à nouveau.

"Oké." Jérémie marmonna, visiblement nerveux. Puis Henri-Gaël poussa, et ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur, et Jérémie inspira d'un coup sec, surpris. "O-oh, c'est froid!" Il s'exclama. Henri-Gaël rit doucement, et continua à l'embrasser, ses doigts allants de l'avant et l'arrière lentement. "Désolé, heh. Ça va se réchauffer bientôt, t'inquiète pas…" il marmonna, plantant un autre baiser sur son menton.

Il pouvait sentir Jérémie se détendre un peu, et sourit, courbant les doigts pour toucher sa prostate. Jérémie gémit, et couina. "O-ohhh!!" 

_ Voilà, il était assez relaxé à présent. _

Henri-Gaël enleva ses doigts, et s'empara du paquet du condom, le déchirant pour le passer autour de son membre. Puis il se pencha, et inspira.

"O-oh, attends!" Jérémie fit, mettant sa main sur son torse pour l'arrêter. 

"Hm?"

"J-je, j'veux… être au dessus…" il marmonna, visage rouge. Henri-Gaël sourit, et frotta ses lèvres contre sa joue. "D'accord, si tu veux."

Il s'assit dans les oreillers, et plaça Jérémie sur ses genoux. "Ça va, comme ça..?" Il demanda doucement. Jérémie acquiesça, et leva les hanches, une main à ses fesses.

"O-oké…" il inspira nerveusement, et puis descendit ses hanches, et gémit, ses sourcils courbant. Henri-Gaël, un peu inquiet en entendant ce bruit, lui caressa la joue, son autre main sur ses hanches, et pencha la tête. "Ça va? C'est correct?" Il demanda. 

"O-ouais…" Jérémie répondit d'une voix tendu et essoufflée. "Laisse-moi juste…" il respira quelques coups, et Henri-Gaël leva la tête, appuyant son front contre le sien. "Prend ton temps. Ça va aller…" il murmura, ses mains sur ses joues. Jérémie acquiesça silencieusement, ses mains allants à ses épaules. Puis il soupira, et gémit. "O-oké, ça va." 

Henri-Gaël sourit, et bougea des hanches, faisant gémir Jérémie avec plaisir. Jérémie s'accrocha plus fermement à lui, roulant des hanches. Il pencha la tête, et sourit timidement, mordant sa lèvre. 

_ Oh, mon Dieu, il était tellement mignon! _

Il poussa ses hanches vers le bas avec ses mains, et plaqua ses lèvres contre son oreille, gémissant doucement. "J-Jérémie-" il murmura, tirant la langue. Jérémie frissonna et gémit, s'accrochant plus fort à lui. Henri-Gaël porta une de ses mains à son membre, et l'autre sur son torse, pinçant son mamelon et tirant doucement. 

"H-Henri-Ga-Gaël- aannhhh!" Jérémie bougea ses hanches violemment, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de la taille d'Henri-Gaël. Ce dernier grogna, et roula dans le lit, le plaçant sous lui et poussant des hanches plus rapidement.

_ Oh, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. C'était trop, trop. Il fallait qu'il aie plus de contrôle, allez- _

"Jérémie, Jérémie…" il répéta doucement, posant ses lèvres sur chaque racoin de son visage, puis l'embrassant langoureusement. 

"J-Jérémie-" il gémit, reculant son visage une seconde pour respirer. 

"P-plus vite, j't'en prit!!" Jérémie s'exclama, l'une de ses mains se posant sur celle d'Henri-Gaël qui le branlait. "J-j'vais-"

"Allez, allez, fais le pour moi-" Henri-Gaël marmonna, sa poigne autour de son membre se faisant plus forte alors qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, les yeux de Jérémie roulants dans leurs orbites alors qu'il éjacula, la pression autour du membre de l'autre jeune homme le faisant suivre à son tour, le sperme s'accumulant à l'intérieur du condom. Puis, Henri-Gaël soupira, et leva les hanches, glissant le condom hors de son membre et faisant un nœud au bout, et le plaçant hors de portée, puis prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer ce qui restait sur eux. Et enfin, il roula à côté de Jérémie, et lui prit la main, posant ses lèvres sur sa paume.

"Ça va..?"

Jérémie acquiesça. Puis il retira sa main, et se retourna, dos à Henri-Gaël. 

_ Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller… _

Henri-Gaël lui caressa le dos, et s'approcha un peu.

_ Est-ce qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal? _

"Est-ce que…" Jérémie commença. Puis il soupira, et secoua la tête. "Non, rien, oublie ça."

Henri-Gaël enroula ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, et frotta son nez contre son oreille. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..?"

Jérémie inspira, aillant l'air plutôt nerveux. Puis il se retourna, yeux écarquillés. 

"Est-ce que… tout ça… ça veut dire quelque chose. Pour toi?" Il demanda, voix tendue.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh…  _

"Est-ce que tu fais ça en ami, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ce qu'on fait? Qu'est-ce qu'on est??"

Henri-Gaël fronça les sourcils, son cœur quelques peu fissuré en voyant l'expression mélangée de peur et d'espoir dans son regard.

Puis il le tira vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. "Je fais pas ça juste parce que j'suis ton ami. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime."

Jérémie se tendit dans ses bras. Et Henri-Gaël le sentit commencer à trembler. 

"Mmh…" fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. Henri-Gaël sourit, et lui caressa la tête.

"Je t'aime…" il répéta encore, comme pour vraiment se rentrer dans la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même.

"Hé, Jérémie." Puis il lui prit le menton dans la main et lui leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. "J'veux juste dire que… c'est correct. C'que t'a fait, et ce qu'on vient de faire. C'est correct. Et je t'aime. Comme t'es. Parce que comme t'es, c'est parfait." 

Il lui caressa la joue, et sourit doucement, voyant des larmes former dans les coins de ses yeux, que Jérémie essaya de faire disparaître en battant des paupières.

"Et… t'a le droit de pleurer aussi. C'est correct." Henri-Gaël marmonna.

En entendant cela, Jérémie grimaça, ses yeux plissant, et commença à sangloter, de grosses gouttes roulant sur ses joues, ses mains tremblantes sur son torse alors que celles d'Henri-Gaël étaient sur ses joues, lui essuyant les yeux.

"Allez, allez, c'est correct… t'a le droit maintenant… laisse ça sortir." Henri-Gaël marmonna, appuyant le front contre le sien, alors que Jérémie continua à pleurer, ses mains s'accrochant aux siennes comme par peur qu'il disparaisse. 

"Ça va aller… j'suis là… c'est correct bébé, tout va bien…" il répéta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Jérémie commence à se calmer. Henri-Gaël lui donna un mouchoir, et il l'utilisa, et puis soupira, et fourra sa tête contre son torse, le tirant vers lui. Henri-Gaël sourit tendrement, et lui flatta les cheveux, son autre main traçant les formes du tatouage sur son bras droit.

Puis après un moment, Jérémie hoqueta.

"Merci…" il fit tout bas.

Il leva la tête, et sourit doucement. "M-merci…" il balbutia, des larmes recommençant à couler le long de ses joues. "J't'aime, je t'aime-" il répéta, son sourire ne faisant que s'élargir à chaque fois qu'il le répétait.

Henri-Gaël sourit en retour, et pencha la tête, et Jérémie leva la sienne pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le coeur d'Henri-Gaël battait à toute vitesse, et lui non plus, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Il rit doucement, et lui flatta les cheveux, et Jérémie pencha la tête vers sa paume, suivant le mouvement.

"Hehe.. va falloir qu'on s'rhabille par contre, j'crois que ma mère va vouloir me parler bientôt."

Jérémie se raidit un peu. "A-ah?"

S'apercevant de la façon dont il l'avait dit, Henri-Gaël sursauta, et lui embrassa le front.

"Oh, n-non, pas comme ça! C'est juste, euh, c'est elle qui m'a proposé d'aller te voir. En nous voyant revenir comme ça, elle a sûrement dû se poser des questions."

"Oh." 

Henri-Gaël sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue. Puis il regarda autour du lit, essayant de retrouver ses vêtements.

"Ouais. Ça va aller. Mes parents sont gentils, ça leur dérange pas." Il rajouta, se penchant pour enfiler ses boxers et son chandail. "Et au pire, si tu veux vraiment pas revenir chez tes parents… tu peux venir ici."

Il se retourna vers lui, et sourit doucement. "S-si ça te déranges pas, bien sûr."

Il lui lança ses vêtements, et pencha la tête. Jérémie le fixa, incrédule, et puis sourit. "O-oui, j-j'aimerais ça!" Il s'exclama, riant doucement, et puis il s'habilla rapidement. Puis les deux se levèrent, et main dans la main, sortirent de la chambre.


End file.
